marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Masque (Morlock) (Earth-616)
( ), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Utopia; Morlocks Tunnels | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith | First = Uncanny X-Men #169 | HistoryText = Masque was one of the few to escape the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, and after the slaughter of most of her brethren, Callisto traveled to Moira MacTaggert's hospital on Muir Island, to remain with the few surviving Morlocks. When Callisto returned to New York to seal off the tunnels of the X-Mansion connecting to the Morlock tunnels, she was kidnapped by new Morlocks, now under Masque's leadership. Masque gave Callisto a pretty new face of a top supermodel, which inadvertently lured Colossus (who had just resurfaced with amnesia, after having traveled through the Siege Perilous), into the clutches of Masque's Morlocks after he fell in love with her. Masque teamed the Morlocks with Toad's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, but in one of their first battles against X-Force, led by Cable, Masque was apparently killed by Shatterstar. Masque returned, wearing a full-body outfit costume resembling Marilyn Monroe. Masque ruled an underground cadre of mutant gladiators that fought for fame and the right to control defeated fellow warriors in combat. Here, he used his powers to manipulate Callisto, giving her octopus like arms, and Storm into becoming the greatest gladiator. Callisto and Storm eventually rebelled and defeated Masque yet again. Masque reappeared later, leading a band of Morlocks (including Erg, Litterbug, Skids, and Bliss) in search of Magneto, hoping to inform him of a prophecy that said mutants may yet come to rule the world. To this end, they assaulted and maimed Caliban and abducted Leech. Recently the group set off a bomb in a packed Subway train and Masque used his powers to disfigure the humans on the train. Masque also made a video of why they did it and what is to come and posted it on the internet. | Powers = Body alteration: Masque possesses the ability to change the physical appearance of any other person by touch, but cannot use it to alter his own hideous appearance. This caused him to often manipulate others' bodies to make them as disfigured as his own. When the Morlocks formed, Masque was used to make several members ugly, thus making them outcasts from the human world, ensuring their loyalty. It should be noted in the X-Treme X-Men arc "Storm: The Arena", Masque used a bodysuit to make himself appear female and beautiful (see below). He eventually learned to alter his own appearance, but prefers his hideously disfigured form. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal Human | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Masque enjoyed playing with Kitty Pryde's face because he thought she said she was better than him. | Trivia = * Claremont said on Masque's storyline, "The staff vetting the book when it went to press was better than two years and a half-dozen editors removed from those who commissioned it. Writing styles changed in the interim -- so what started out as (Igor & I thought) a cool idea, namely why shouldn't Masque decide to hide his true appearance (or, why can't he be a cross-dresser?), Masque wearing a full-body Mask, sort of lost its explanation along the way. The hints we dropped, i.e. -- Masque debating between Elvis and Betty Page for his next incarnation, didn't do the trick. The pronoun confusion came about because the current editors assumed text followed appearance and matched accordingly. The book was moved up a full month on the production schedule (from January '04) to December, '03) for budgetary reasons, which meant that final production (including the inks) had to be crashed out willy-nilly. This was one of the elements that fell through the cracks." | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Antisocial personality disorder Category:Utopians Category:Transgender Characters